Rogue/Loner
Rogues and Loners are wandering cats who do not belong to one of the four main Clans (ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan). As such, they are not bound by the same rules as Clan cats. They can go where they please, but they are at risk of being attacked anywhere. In the books, rogues are cats who are hostile, and loners are neutral. However, no real difference is made in-game toward either one. Your cat becomes a rogue automatically when it attains less than 0 reputation and will be kicked out by its Clan. Alternatively, you can choose to make your cat a rogue from the start by picking the "Play as a Rogue" option from the "create a new cat" screen, with 'Skip Tutorial' checked on the main menu. Your cat will, by default, start out at Fourtrees, but you may move elsewhere from there. When your cat becomes a rogue, they can do pretty much anything they please; they can become a traveling nomad cat, looking out only for themselves and never sleeping in the same place twice, for example. Or, they can try to join a Clan, or even settle down and start a Clan of their own! Preparation Preparation is an important stage before becoming a rogue. It is best to start out as a Clan cat, as you can scout out a good camp site without being attacked, begin storing food, and gather needed materials together, as all placed items, as well as any generated herbs and miscellaneous items, will carry over to the new rogue file. Make sure the materials are not inside any camp boundaries, or else they will become unretrievable by your new rogue cat. However, your cat can automatically start as a rogue when you press 'New Game' at the start, although this is all up to the player's decision. If you have v15, your cat can wait until the best season before beginning a camp (usually Newleaf or Greenleaf, due to abundance of prey). Keep in mind, also, that prey will fill the hunger bar differently. Mice and frogs generally fill the least, with squirrels filling the most. Rogue Life Your cat starts out at Fourtrees, a safe area where no cat can attack you; however, as of v15, your cat cannot make their den there. Tune, the rogue trainer, lives here and will raise your cat's skill levels in exchange for experience. From here, you can wander wherever you want, but beware- Clan cats can attack you if you are seen! You are also not able to go in any of the camps, as the guards will instantly kill you upon touching them or the area between them. Most players will decide to settle down and build a camp at this point, but your cat doesn't really have to. Your cat is a rogue, after all- they can do as they wish! If it strikes their fancy, they can become a nomad or wanderer, and build a den anywhere; stay for a night, then clear it each morning (with the "clear den" button) to set up a new den whenever you need to sleep. If your cat wants to start creating their own Clan, look for a place to make the den and set up camp there. A good camp area should have good hunting spots nearby, lots of open space, a water source (optional, you can use moss), and be some distance away from active battle spots such as The Gorge and The Burnt Sycamore, because if enemy cats wander onto your cat's territory, the enemy cats can step on your items and cause them disappear, or attack your cat. A good place to make a den without battles would be any tile that has one of the recruiters on it.One of the places you don't want to place your camp is a forest with lots of trees blocking your way. Once your cat has found an ideal area, they can make their den by clicking on the 'build den' icon in the top right corner, but you cannot make a den at Fourtrees after v15. Once the den has been placed, your cat can start building their camp. A good starting point might be to set up a barrier of thickets. (Thickets function as "walls"; cats cannot walk through them.) Your cat can obtain a thicket by collecting three brambles, which will automatically turn into a thicket if they are collected in the same item slot. Once your cat has a thicket in their inventory, the only way to get rid of it is to set it down on the camp's tile, or to pawn it off to a Clan recruiter. If your cat wants to remove a thicket from the camp, just scratch it with the spacebar while facing it. The thicket will dissolve into two brambles. You may want to collect moss, as it is used to attract other cats to your rouge clan. It can also be used as a source of drinking water. Setting up Rogue Camp To set up a den for another rogue, the first step is to set up some thickets around the area of your cat's camp. Next, get some moss or brambles and prey (which can vary from one piece to several pieces of prey, though usually 2-4 pieces work) and place it next to the thickets. Catch a couple pieces of fresh-kill and place them on top of the moss/brambles. Go to sleep that night, and when your cat wakes up the next morning, a rogue may show up in the den your cat created. It would be a good idea to save the night before, and repeatedly sleep, check for a rogue, and restart, although that can become quite lengthy. Talk to the rogue (like most other NPCs, they have no specified genders) and a list of options will appear. Your cat can rename the rogue, take them on patrol by telling them to follow your cat, or even kick them out if your cat needs to. If the rogue is renamed with any name ending with -paw, or -kit, their size will change to match their new suffix. If your cat takes that cat out on patrol, they will act like warriors, hunting and fighting like normal, although they won't become warriors unless your cat renames them. Your cat can graduate apprentices into warriors manually by renaming them. Unlike in the official clans, they lack the 2 bars above their heads that a regular apprentice has, as they aren't the same sort of apprentice. Their health is also lower. Kits are completely useless and their purpose is just to be a decoration in the Nursery. Their HP is too low to even live through few claw slashes. Any rogues can attack another clan member(of the four main clans), but the rogue mate will kill every cat who gets close to them. They are like the camp guards of the Clans. It's also a good idea to attract a rogue near to the prey-pile, so enemy cats can't steal the prey. A good way to find some camps is to go to the "Rogue Camp hotspots" page. Getting a Mate See Mates Resetting Your Camp If you decide that you don't like your cat's camp anymore, you can do one of two things- relocate the camp or join a Clan. To relocate your camp, go to your cat's den and click the "Clear den" icon. Be warned, however, that doing this will erase all the cats in your clan. Once the den is cleared, your cat can place a new one in a different location and start all over again. Any thickets left here will stay here until clawed at, and at which point your cat can grab the brambles and move them to the new camp. As of Version 11 and above, your cat can join ThunderClan or any Clan your previous cats have unlocked. To join a Clan, find the recruiter cat on the territory of the Clan you want your cat to join; they will be standing still instead of trying to attack you. Talk to them, and they will say something along the lines of "Bring enough gifts for my Clan, and I'll let you join." Bring them lots of fresh-kill and shiny things, and eventually they'll let your cat join the Clan. If your cat dies as a rogue, you will be forced to make a new cat, as there are no medicine cats to revive your cat. To avoid death, your cat should sleep every night (by clicking the "sleep" icon in the top right corner at any time from 9:00 pm to 1:00 am at your den). This will restore your cat's health by 50%, in comparison to the Clan's restoration rate of 15%. Building Your Camp There are many good places to build a Rogue camp. It's good to start off in a place where there is a tree and a water source. A tree is good to have to supply moss for dens and a water source can be good for drinking water, although moss can substitute for a source of water. It's preferred to have a clan away from a corner tile, as there will be more space to place thickets, food, and cats. As stated far above, it's suggested to prepare by making a fresh-kill storage, and before leaving the Clan (if you choose to start with your cat there), equip your cat with the Herblore ability to make it easier to fill the health bars of injured rogues and Clanmates. If making your own Clan, these are the various ranks found in a normal Clan: *Leader *Deputy *Medicine Cat *Medicine Cat apprentices *Elders *Warriors *Apprentices *Queens *Kits But of course, you can always make up your own ranks. You should have decently sized dens. A good strategy is to fill each den with moss and randomly place prey throughout the den. Once your cat has received a desirable amount of cats for a rank, collect all of the prey, rename the cats, and put the prey in a different den. Impact On Game Being a rogue impacts these aspects of the games: *You can create your own camp anywhere you wish (except Fourtrees, as of v15). *You can see and collect brambles to make thickets. *You can attract other rogues to your camp and have them join your rogue clan. *You can bring up to 3 rogues on patrol with you; they can fight and hunt for you. *You can save at your den. *Sleep restores 50% health, rather than the 15% health it restores for Clan cats. *Sleep is now the only way to heal yourself; you cannot use herbs and there is no Medicine Cat. *Reputation is always at 99, thus making it infinite. *You can eat at any time without losing Reputation. *You cannot access the bonus shop. *All Clan cats will attack you on sight. *You cannot enter any of the Clan's camps; if you do, you will die. *You cannot see Ember the kittypet or her summoning bell, and cannot become a kittypet. *You will lose your Clan bonus. *You will lose access to the Moonstone. *As of v15, a Trainer (Tune) appears at Fourtrees. .]] Versions Different versions added different aspects to being a rogue. *v10 brought about an update, allowing users to'' build ''camp walls. New objects, brambles and thickets, were also introduced. Three brambles would make one thicket. *The ability to rejoin a clan, depending on whether you had unlocked the clan in question via the Bonus Shop. *The ability to be a rogue from the start of the game. *Able to create a Rogue Camp. *Able to recruit other Rogues to Rogue Camp. *Able to have a mate and a kit. *Other rogues can hunt prey for you. *Able to choose your 'clan' symbol. *In v14, moss was introduced into the game, which you may use instead of brambles for a better chance of recruiting rogues. *In v15, sleeping now restores 50% of your health, rather than 15%, which is the restoration rate for Clan cats. *Rogues can no longer put their den at Fourtrees, as of v15, due to the addition of the Gatherings. *There is a trainer (Tune) at Fourtrees for rogues so that rogues can learn skills as of v15. **Tune uses a special pelt, selected by forum moderator Swifttail / Gingernose for winning first place in a forum contest. Rogue Names When you are a rogue or loner, you have the option to make a rogue clan almost anywhere you wish - excluding Fourtrees, as of v15. If you choose to make a rogue clan, you will be able to attract rogues to your home tile, which you can then re-name and customize, as well as other options listed on the main page. When rogues appear in a rogue clan, they will start out with a random, default name. Here is a list of the known names a rogue can appear with: *Birch *Cloud *Coal *Crow *Crystal *Daffodill *Dark *Dawn *Eagle *Emerald *Falcon *Fang *Fear *Feather *Fire *Flame *Hawk *Ivy *Lake *Lavender *Leopard *Light *Moon *Mud *Peace *Rose *Sand *Scar *Stone *Stripe *Tangle *Thorn *Wave *Yarrow You can rename any rogue, except for any randomly added rogue mates. Glitches * In early versions of the game, if you were to get killed by an enemy clan's guards, and attempted to make a new cat, the new cat would instantly bring you to the 'game over' screen, as if you were kicked out of the clan, and in v1, be turned rogue (and not be allowed to play as a rogue!). * In v13, there was a secret method (dubbed "the Stepping-Stones Method") that allowed you to sneak into the RiverClan camp. This was fixed by moving the RiverClan camp guards, as it caused many glitches. * If your cat returns to the Clans, there is a glitch where all of the randomly generated cats have rogue names. This is unfixed as of v15. * Sometimes, if two rogue cats in a rogue clan are too close to each other, their names will switch upon being told to follow you. (Ex: You have two cats named Ravencall and Duskblaze standing next to eachother. You tell them both to follow you, and Ravencall's name switches to Duskblaze while Duskblaze is still the same.) This can be fixed by simply returning them to their spots in the camp. * If performed correctly, you are able to get two rogue dens that both function. For a tutorial, click here. Trivia *When you bury moss, you cannot dig it up. **Some players take advantage of this and use buried moss to mark the borders of their "territories". This will not affect gameplay, as NPC cats will not acknowledge the "borders", but it's still a fun way to personalize the game. *If you give a Clan recruiter a thicket, you will not have it anymore. *Many players with rogue Clans set up "fresh-kill piles". This can slightly affect game play by attracting cats, but only if it is too close to a patch of moss. Otherwise, fresh-kill piles are purely cosmetic, and are only used by the player; none of the rogues that are part of your Clan or group will eat from it. *You can change your clan symbol by simply pressing CTRL when talking to a clanmate (with the exception of your mate and kit). *When you bring apprentices or kits on patrol, they will die faster than the average warrior, due to their lower health and movement speed, as well as their lesser damage output. due to a new player glitch.]] *The player, as a rogue, cannot swim, even if they originated from RiverClan. Other rogues, however, are able to swim. **Try this: take a few cats over the stepping stones, using a squiggly path. The rogues always try to keep up with you, so stay as far away from them as you can, and when you cross the stepping stones completely, go down a little. The rogues will not take the stepping stones. They will simply swim over to you. *When you are a rogue, the sign that brings you to the Moonstone is invisible, and pressing CTRL by it will not take you to the Moonstone. *You can only see the recruit of clans that you have unlocked in the bonus shop. If you have no clans unlocked in the bonus shop, only Thunderclan's recruit, Greystorm, will be visible. *You can name rogues Falconstar, but not yourself- if you try it will come up as "Nicetryhacker". *If you try to talk to the warriors guarding the clan camps or try to enter the clan camps, your cat will die immediately. *When rogues walk over prey they automatically hunt it and the prey rarely runs away (Example: You're out hunting with your rogue-patrol and walk near a mouse, a rogue of yours accidentally steps over the mouse, and the mouse is automatically hunted) which can be taken as advantage. Clan Recruiters Graystorm.png Palefrond.png Pebblelake.png Swiftleap.png Category:Characters Category:Rogue Life Category:Cats